thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Part 5 (ZTWD)
Part 5 is the fifth part of Zuke's ''The Walking Dead'' and the fifth and final part of Chapter 1: The New Extinction. It was originally published on December 22, 2017. Plot Synopsis William gets pushed on the floor. Not one man, but multiple men step out of the house. They all wear body armor. Only one of them points their gun at William however. "Please don't kill me," William says softly. The men glance at eachother. "We will not hurt you," one man says, "this is just for safety reasons. Get up." William stands up as another man searches William's body for potential weapons. The man, after searching, backs off in confusion. "You're not armed? At all?" he curiously asks. "That would be correct," William answers. "Don't you have a backpack with you? Don't you even have supplies with you?" the man with the pointing gun asks. "Correct." "We were searching the house for supplies," one of the men claims, "turns out that it's already plundered. Come with me, let's talk." William and the man, who previously pointed his shotgun at him, walk into the dining room. "Take a seat," the man says. William does what he says. "Let's identify ourselves first," the man starts, "my name is Gus. What's yours?" "William." "Okay, William, how did you get here?" "I was travelling with another guy this very day. We came across a huge horde of the undead on a bridge. This guy, Martin, he drove into it. I still don't know what he was thinking." William takes a breath. "I saw his insides getting torn apart. I've never seen anything like that before. I felt like puking but I couldn't. I got out of the car and I jumped off of the bridge. I started swimming and I eventually ended up here." "Do you feel unsafe?" "Yes. Very" "Well, I'll have you know that I'm from a survivor camp not too far from here. It's an official safe zone according to the officers. There are around 80 people currently living there." "And there's food for all of them?" "Yeah, it's still a wonder to me. My crew and I - we do most of the scavenging. Food is quickly running out. Anyway, I'm assuming that you'd like to stay there." "Definitely! Thank you!" "Cool, now let's get out of here." Gus, his three men and William all get into a bus. As the engine starts, one of the men approaches William. "Hey, my name is Edward. Have some water, it looks like you need it." "Thanks," William says. William sips from his water bottle. His eyes feel like lead: his eyes constantly shut but William tries to keep his eyes open. He still wants to be aware of his surroundings. The bus stops. William finds out that his attempts at staying awake have failed as he just woke up from his unwanted sleep. "Get out, slowpokes," Gus shouts, "we're at camp." William along with the other men get out of the bus. He notices two guards, soldiers even, opening the gate. Gus looks at William. "Welcome to Marion Safe-Zone." Credits * William Holt * Gus * Edward * Marion Scavenger 1 * Marion Scavenger 2 * Marion Guard 1 * Marion Guard 2 Deaths None Trivia * First appearance of Gus. * First appearance of Edward. * First appearance of Marion Scavenger 1. * First appearance of Marion Scavenger 2. * First appearance of Marion Guard 1. * First appearance of Marion Guard 2. * First appearance of Marion Safe-Zone.